Shino And Hinata Bitten By the Love Bug
by weep4willow
Summary: MAY CONTAIN LEMONY PARTS FARTHER ON IN THE STORY, ShinoXHinata, small amount of KibaXHinata, some language and adult themes.
1. The Loss

Shino and Hinata- Bitten By the Love Bugs

This is my first story so please don't be mean.

Disclaimer: Contains some lemony parts, and language, I also don't own Naruto… If I did I would be very happy though. (I'm sorry to all the Kiba fans, but I had to have a bad guy, I like him too, he's one of my fav's, I just like Shino-Kun more.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hinata laughed at one of Kiba's many jokes. She was on her sixth date with the wolfish boy, and was actually enjoying herself. "You look so beautiful tonight Hinata-chan." Kiba said quietly. She bowed her head and smiled embarrassed up though her long lashes. Kiba smiled his wolfish grin. Hinata felt a warm sensation spread from her stomach up to her face as she blushed lightly. _So this is what a relationship is supposed to be like…I feel so happy._ She smiled, content with the boy sitting across from her.

_ _ _ _ _

"I had a really good time tonight, Kiba-kun" Hinata said when they arrived at her apartment, smiling up at him. He leaned against her door frame, with the smallest trace of a smirk. "I did, too. I'm going on a mission soon, so I'll be away for about a week, okay?" Kiba asked, smiling at her. Hinata nodded with a timid smile. He leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips. She blushed madly. He smirked and turned on his heel once she was inside her apartment.

_ _ _ _

Hinata had been busy, working at the hospital with Sakura. _Today is the day that Kiba-kun was supposed to get back from his mission,_ Hinata thought. She sighed lightly thinking about the wolf-boy. She had a weird feeling though; like he was hiding something…she just couldn't figure out what…

_ _ _

Hinata was walking home after working with Sakura all day. Sakura had invited her to go to the bar, but Hinata wanted to get home to wait for Kiba. On a sudden urge, she decided to go to Kiba's house to wait for him there. _He IS supposed to be home today…_ she thought to herself.

_ _

She got the key from under the doormat, and went to unlock the door, but found it unlocked. Puzzled, she walked in and put the key on the table next to the couch. She had a sudden dreadful feeling surge though her body. She could her noises coming from Kiba's bedroom…

_

She walked forward to Kiba's room, almost like she was in a nightmare were she couldn't control her body. She could hear voices now, Kiba…and someone else… Hinata felt tears well up in her eyes as she realized the other voice was female. She willed herself to push open the door. And he saw Kiba, her Kiba-kun, making love to some other woman. She gasped, for she had known the moment she heard the noise, but was still shocked that he would do this to her. She had loved him and he had loved her, or so she had thought. When she gasped, both bodies on the bed stopped, Kiba looked up shocked to see Hinata standing there, at his door. "Hinata…It's not what it looks like…" Kiba said lamely. "Really, Kiba? What is this then? Is this not YOU having sex with some woman? Is this not you cheating on me?" She asked, suddenly overcome with rage. Kiba whimpered some excuse. Hinata just said, "We're over Kiba, I don't ever want to see you anywhere near me again. Goodbye." She then turned and left, slamming the door behind her. She never looked back.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She ran home, fighting a lost battle with her tears, heart-broken and enraged with Kiba. She wanted him back with her, and wanted to kill him just as much. She kept running until she collapsed, she looked up to see where she was and found herself deep in the forests that people used as training grounds. She got up and sat down under a nearby tree. There see cried, and cried. She cried, until she fell asleep propped up against the tree.

_

Okay, that was the first chapter to my first stor, so please review!! Also, if you have any requests in a story that stars Shino then message me, I'll try my best to do it!


	2. The Savior

Ok here's the second chapter people!!

I don't own Naruto!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Her body was stiff when she woke up. She groaned and sat up, pushing off covers. _Where am I?_ Hinata thinks to herself. _Wasn't I in the woods...? What the hell is going on here?!?_ She jumps up from off the bed, slipping in the sheets at the foot of the bed and falling down with a loud THUNK! "owwww..." she groans, rubbing her head. She sees feet appear at the door way. She looks up to see...Shino.

_ _ _ _ _

" ...So I brought you back here, I couldn't get in to your house, and I wasn't going to just LEAVE you there all night." Shino explained, handing Hinata her second cup of coffee. "Oh...thank you Shino-san, I guess I got alittle lost..." Hinata said quietly. _I feel so...empty...I wish I had been left out there... _Shino looked up at Hinata, studying her from behind his sunglasses. _What happened to her?_ He thinks to himself. _What drove her to the point that her chakra was completely drained from her body...?_ Hinata just took another sip of her coffee.

_ _ _ _

After finishing her coffee, the two nin sat in a comfortable silence. Somehow, on an unspoken gesture, both nin got up and went to Shino's living room, which was composed of a loveseat, small coffee table, and a T.V. Shino sat down first, turning on the T.V to a random channel. Neither really cared, both were not paying attention to the endless chatter coming from the small black box. Shino was waiting for Hinata to explain why she was so upset, it was obvious that she was upset, but what it was doing it to her, was a mystery to the bug-boy. Hinata was looking down at her hands, waiting for Shino to ask what the hell was the matter with her.

...

Shnio finally broke the silence, "Hinata-chan...what is bothering you? I want to help you." he said quietly.

...

Hinata looked up at her friend, her comrade, her eyes full with tears. The minute Shino saw the tears, he drew Hinata into his arms, tring to calm the Heiress down. Hinata cried uncontrolably, telling Shino all about Kiba, and the hurt. How she was so heart-broken and wanted to go back to him and just pretend, but at the same time wanted to hurt him, hurt him just as much as he had hurt her, to make his heart burst and to make him weep uncontrolably. Shino just listened, silently promising to himself and to Hinata in his mind to make sure Kiba paid for what he had done to _HIS_ sweet little butterly...

_ _ _

Hinata fell asleep once again after she was done crying, only this time in the soft lap of Shino. Shino let her stay there, for about three hours, but he had work to do, and some people to meet, so he picked the Heiress up, bridal-style and put her to bed, in HIS bed, AGAIN. He looked down on Hinata, and his eyes softened at the sight. He leaned down and quickly kissed her on the lips, just a wisp. Then he headed out to find Naruto and the rest of the gang.

_ _

Hinata woke up the minute Shino picked her up. She kept her eyes closed, loving the feel of being handled so ... gently, so lovingly. She kept her eyes closed though him putting her in the bed, and covering her with the silky sheets, she even kept her eyes closed during the wisp of a kiss...then she fell asleep, with a _smile_ gracing her lips.

_

"THAT BASTARD!! HOW COULD HE DO THAT TO HINATA-CHAN!?!?!" Naruto yelled. Sakura punched him in the head, "Naruto! You don't need to shout you bone-head!" she said scolding him. "That's horrible, why did Kiba do that? Only the other day he was talking about how wonderful Hinata was, and how pretty she was."Choji comented. "This is sooo troblesome, wh did Kiba have to go and cause a small war? Uhh.." Shikamaru said, half to himself. "He's such a pig!" Ino said (Irony, ha) "Well he's just gonna have to deal with us, huh?" said TenTen. 'OH, I got the best idea!!" Naruto shouted "...Lets tell...Neji!" Everyone looked happy at that comment. "Ohhh the look on Kiba's face is gonna be pricleless!"Naruto said evily. Shino just kept quiet, thinking of how he was going to confront his former comrade.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok then! Thats the end of the second chapter! I hope you all liked it! Please review! I'm working on the next chapter, but if you want a story wrote, just request it, I'll try my best!


	3. The Protectors

I no owny the Naruto!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_ _ _ _ _

Hinata woke up , once again in an unfamiliar bed. _Where...oh yeah, I'm at Shino's..._She laughed silently to herself, _I'm in Shino's BED!_ Soon she was laughing loudly, so hard that her sides hurt. She plopped backwards onto the bed, settling down. She sighed to herself, _I feel so calm, so safe here...I feel like i never want to leave._ She was putting her arms back under the pillows and snuggled up close to it, breathing in deeply. _ohhh...this smells so nice...it smells like Shino_...and soon she was back asleep...**AGAIN**! (Man, heart-breaks must make you really tired!)

_ _ _ _

Shino went back to his house after meeting with the others. Naruto and the rest of the gang were off to tell Neji, in complete detail, what had happened the other night. Shino wanted to get back to Hinata, who was most likely awake by now.(_Irony_) He slipped in and went to the living room, expecting her to be watching T.V. or something, but she wasn't in there. Confused, Shino looked in the kitchen, then, then even his private room, but she wasn't there either. Figuring that she went home after waking up, the second time, he went into his bathroom,which was conected to his bedroom stripped down and went into the shower, letting the warm water beat into his back...

_ _ _

After finishing his shower, Shino grabbed a towel, which he wrapped around his waist, and went to the door and opened it...Shino was very suprised to see Hinata sitting up on his bed, eyes half open in a sleepy-just-woke-up look. Hinata and Shino looked at each other for a full minute. Shino looking at her in her rumpled clothes, in his bed, and Hinata at Shino in only a towel, glistening with turned a bright scarlet red, Stammering out"O-o-o-oh, S-s-hin-no, I-i'm s-so sorr-ry, I didn't mean t-to st-tay s-so long..." as see looked him up, see noticed the look of love and...lust in Shino's eyes. She felt a feeling in her, warming her and she felt ... wet. She wanted him, and she knew it. She also knew he wanted her, and she was going to make both of them happy...

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

ok, sorry for leaving it at a cliffy. :( I'm kinda busy, and schools starting for me soon, but i'll write it on paper during school, and type it up whenever I can, I promise!! Please Review!! :)


End file.
